


Tan celeste

by Papaveri



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 10:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8664241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Papaveri/pseuds/Papaveri
Summary: Yuri piensa mejor cuando se mueve.Para decirle lo que quiere a Víctor, prefiere estar patinando.





	

Al principio, la luz de los focos, neblinosa pero casi tangible, lo envuelve como una venda y no le deja ver llegar a Víctor; pero Yuri lo oye, los pasos ligeros y rápidos de alguien que está acostumbrado a no tocar apenas el suelo.

—¡Yuri! ¿Sabes qué hora es? —Víctor se apoya sobre las vallas de la pista. Aún lleva los guantes y el abrigo, que a él le parece demasiado ligero para el fresco de Hasetsu—. Si quieres trasnochar, podrías invitarme a algo.

—¡No, no, si…! — _Si enseguida vuelvo. ¡Si estoy hecho polvo, casi no me tengo en pie! Nada, nada, olvídalo. Vamos a donde tú quieras_ —. No te puedo llevar por ahí que te saquen todas las televisiones.

(Aún está aprendiendo a tratar las palabras, que se le quedan pegadas a la garganta como granos de arroz crudo y le raspan el paladar al salir. Tiene que empezar, tiene que empezar; coger impulso, el resto sale solo, dejar que las frases se le deslicen por la lengua.)

—Bueno. —Cuando Víctor se ríe lo hace con todo el cuerpo, y Yuri piensa que si se acerca lo suficiente alcanzará a ver el vaho cálido de su aliento flotando frente a él—. ¿No tienes nada que decirme?

—Hmm —Yuri se empuja hacia atrás con los talones y el susurro suave del hielo bajo la hoja de los patines se funde con sus palabras; es bonito—. Sí. Entra.

Víctor levanta las cejas y ladea la cabeza, con una sonrisa que es toda labios, afilada hacia la izquierda, y se aparta de la valla con un empujoncito que le levanta los bajos del abrigo. Yuri lo espera en la pista, trazando círculos que lo acercan a la entrada de vez en cuando.

(Le encanta ver cómo se quita el abrigo, cómo la tela blanco húmedo de la camisa vuelve a alisarse sobre sus hombros cuando tira de los bajos; cómo se ata los cordones de los patines, rápido y eficaz, con los tendones de la muñeca tan tensos que a veces tiene que acordarse de apartar la mirada antes de que le llame la atención con un golpecito en la nariz. Le chispean los dedos de ganas de tocarlo, cuando le ajusta los patines; cuando, hace unas horas, le quitó las protecciones de las hojas y le susurró “buena suerte” mientras aún le sostenía los talones.

Pero ahora no alcanza a verlo con tanto detalle. Solo capta, de vez en cuando, el rosa apagado y pálido de sus mejillas bajo los mechones sueltos de pelo que le caen por la frente.)

Cuando Víctor entra, aprovecha el impulso de cerrar la entrada de la pista para acercarse a él. Conserva el equilibrio incluso con las hojas de lado, gira y se endereza con los bajos sueltos de la camisa siguiéndole las caderas como rastros de nieve. Lo alcanza, y lo agarra de las muñecas con sus manos heladas, por detrás.

Yuri trastabilla y

y

(¿cómo tiene las manos tan frías? ¡cualquiera diría que usa guantes!)

casi se cae pero

recupera el equilibro con un giro de tobillo; el gesto le sale algo innatural y forzado y el hueso hace un _clac_ delicado que le reverbera por todo el cuerpo.

—¿Qué has dicho en la entrevista? ¿Algo malo? —Se vuelve a reír y eso, cuando lo hace la gente normal, tiene de fondo el repiqueteo de los patines en el hielo, pero con Víctor es solo voz—. Mira que te has encerrado aquí conmigo, ¿eh?

Víctor le sube la mano por el brazo, con el pulgar siguiendo las venas de la parte interior por encima de la ropa.

—¡Lo sé, lo sé! —Yuri aprovecha que ya no lo coge tan fuerte para sacudírselo de encima. Victor se desliza hacia atrás sobre los talones; él también—. Lo he hecho… bueno, ha sido a propósito. Mira…

Y mientras habla, patina.

Recuerda el acento deshinchado que aprendió en Estados Unidos, que se seca y se endulza como caramelo enfriado en su voz, en la erre de _resulta_ y en las vocales bien repartidas de _pensando_ ; hace un quiebro con la pierna izquierda para darse la vuelta y dejar de ver a Víctor, que ha regresado a la comodidad estable de las vallas, durante un momento, y lo mira de nuevo solo cuando el giro empieza a perder fuelle. Sigue hablando; la cadencia de _realidad_ le da ganas de saltar para darle más fuerza a la pausa que viene después de esa palabra, pero sigue moviéndose hasta llegar a _entrenarme_. Entonces se para. Ha empezado a respirar por la boca de forma inconsciente.

Y Víctor lo está mirando.

—¿Me estás oyendo bien? Porque no sé si… — _Si voy a poder repetirlo. Si voy a querer repetirlo; en realidad, seguro que voy a querer repetirlo, pero quiero que me salga bien. Si te vas a reír otra vez_ —. Bueno, estás casi al otro lado de la pista.

(Desde que entró allí, de noche y tan cansado que le pinchaban los músculos, Yuri ha estado pensando cómo quiere decir qué, palabra por palabra. Con cada salto que daba en el hielo antes de que llegase Víctor, construía una frase en ese inglés recién fortalecido que ya vuelve a no atascársele, las virutas que flotaban a su alrededor por el raspado de la hoja sobre la superficie fría como puntos y comas que podía alcanzar con las manos. El armazón de su discurso solo se tambalea si se queda quieto; cuando patina, le brotan las ideas como hojas en primavera.

Entonces Víctor abre la boca.)

—Desde aquí te veo mejor —Ahora sí que lo ve, el vaho de su respiración—. Es que me gusta verte patinar.

—A mí me gustas tú.

(Oh.

Oh, no, no, eso no iba así. ¡Qué vergüenza! ¡Con lo bien que ha empezado, no se tendría que haber parado a ordenar el aire! ¡Habría sido hasta bonito, hablar sin aliento!)

Se le sube la sangre a la cabeza con la fuerza del vapor retenido, una nube caliente que le quema las orejas a pesar del frío que le mordisquea los dedos.

—¿Yuri?

(¿Es una segunda oportunidad para recolocar sus palabras?)

A Víctor se le ha iluminado la cara, sus ojos como luciérnagas en la luz rara y artificial de la pista. Se separa de la valla con un empujoncito y Yuri no tiene el impulso de echarse hacia atrás.

—¡Desde que llegaste aquí! ¡Desde antes…! Bueno, no, no exactamente. —(Quizá sí debería echarse hacia atrás; moverse, para que las frases, como sus piernas, se deslicen con una elegancia casi incongruente)—. ¡Pero… es eso! ¡Eso es lo que he dicho en la entrevista!

Víctor le pone las manos en los hombros y le da tanta vergüenza, no conseguir ni acordarse de lo que había preparado tan bien, lo que se merece, lo que se merece ese hombre que tiene las manos heladas pero una sonrisa como un trago de café en invierno, que pesa más de lo que parece y lo está empujando, empujando despacito contra la valla que tienen a su espalda, por la inercia, ese hombre que lo abraza y se ríe y se ríe y lo llama por su nombre, otra vez.

—¡Yuri! —Le pone las manos en las mejillas y es un alivio— ¿Ahora me dejas darte un beso?

El corazón se le va a salir por la boca, como un cohete de fuegos artificiales, aunque no necesiten más luz, aunque no necesite más luz; Yuri oye con más claridad el restallido brillante de sus propios latidos que su voz.

—Claro. Te quiero —No queda nada de su discurso pero la expresión de Víctor es tan suave que le da igual—. Claro.

(Hay que cerrar los ojos, ¿verdad?

Aunque los abre, un segundo solo; no es que tenga mucha experiencia, así que se lo puede permitir, no pasará nada si lo pilla. Víctor tiene las pestañas más oscuras que el pelo y la nariz más fina y redonda de lo que parece de lejos o en las fotos.

Como no le ha apartado las manos de las mejillas, Yuri le roza las muñecas con los dedos.)

 

—Yuri, te tenía por alguien más profesional.

—Tú te has venido desde Rusia sin avisar a nadie antes.

Y Víctor, que ahora tiene la boca de color coral, sonríe flojito, con un gesto que no se ve fuera de la pista. Se lo debe de comer la luz,

(como sus labios)

como una nube blanco sólido, como una lluvia de estrellas.

**Author's Note:**

> La evolución de mi opinión respecto a este pairing es entre ridícula y adorable, aunque espero que, como he escrito algo, al final el balance sea para bien.  
> He optado por 'Yuri' en lugar de 'Yuuri' porque todo el material oficial lo transcribe así, y por 'Víctor' porque... teóricamente debería transcribirse así en español. Se me hacía raro dejar 'Viktor', al final, aunque era mi primera idea.
> 
> El título es el motivo principal por el que este fic está en español. Quería usar la palabra 'celeste' porque te hace pensar enseguida en el cielo, pero no llega a ser 'celestial'. No estaba del todo segura de cómo tirarlo en inglés... 
> 
> De todas formas, ¡muchas gracias por leer!


End file.
